amor prohibido
by andan1324
Summary: grell se separa de will y comienza una lujurienta relacion con sebas-chan, inspirado en el cap 92 de futurama


Amor prohibido

Grell era pareja de will desde hace años, siempre tenían peleas y volvían, pero a lo que más le molestaba a will del pelirrojo era que este fuera muy coqueto

-grell ¿Dónde estuviste?-el pelirrojo había llegado tarde a casa y con toda la ropa desacomodada

-pues fui a pasear por ahí

-otra vez verdad, no puede ser grell coqueteas con todos los hombres que se te acercan

-eso no es cierto, bueno solo con los hombre guapos

-hay no puede ser ya estoy arto de soportar esto siempre

-hay pues no te fastidies tú ya sabes que soy tuyo

-sí pero quiero que seas fiel, pero como veo que no puedes mejor vete de mi departamento-los dos hombres compartían el mismo departamento desde hace años

-no will por favor no me corras-dijo hincándose frente al moreno

-si mejor largo

William fue a la recamara y tomo las pertenencias del pelirrojo para después acomodarlas en una maleta, grell no quería irse pero no tenía otra opción porque sabía cómo era William cuando se molestaba, cuando William termino de empacar las pertenencias del pequeño hombre, aventó la maleta junto con el pelirrojo, grell comenzó a llorar pero se levanto rápido porque no quería ser el hazme reír de los vecinos, regreso a su departamento, un pequeño lugar totalmente rojo, dejo la maleta y se fue a recostar en su cama pues quería descansar

Al día siguiente todos pudieron observar que grell estaba muy callado y cerio, todos sabían que le pasaba algo pero preferían no preguntar, William estaba como si nada hubiera sucedido y eso hacía que el pelirrojo entristeciera mas

-grell sempai que tiene hoy es que todo el día lo he visto triste y eso no es normal en usted-pregunto Ronald

-no es nada roni yo estoy muy bien así que no te preocupes por mi

-bueno espero que no me este mintiendo, hasta luego voy con unas nenas-dijo dirigiéndose al departamento de secretarias

Grell salió a recolectar almas y en el camino pudo ver que ahí estaba su tan amado demonio, estaba investigando un caso con su pequeño amo, esto hizo que grell enfureciera pues odiaba a ese mocoso, se quedo un rato observando y hasta que vio que al fin se separo del enano se acerco

-hola sebas-chan porque tan solito por aquí

-¿Qué quieres esta vez?

-un poco de diversión es que mi cuerpecito ha estado muy flojo y ahora más que me aleje del amargado de will

-¿Qué al fin te alejaste de ese?-Sebastián estaba muy sorprendido por lo que el otro hombre había dicho

-si ya y mejor es…-fue interrumpido pues Sebastián lo había tomado del cuello y le estaba robando un beso

-¿Por qué fue eso?-grell no creía lo que había sucedido

-que te di un beso pues siempre quise tenerte, me encanta ese nivel extremo que tienes de lujuria en ese cuerpo, me encanta ese sabor a dios caído por la lujuria

-oh sebas-chan me alagas pero es imposible que nosotros podamos estar juntos porque está prohibido que se relacione un demonio y un shinigami

-sí pero podemos a escondidas o que ¿tu se lo contaras a alguien?

-no ni de juego lo hago porque ahora si me encierran

-bueno entonces nos vemos en unas horas en mi recamara-dijo para después volver al lado de su amo

Grell estaba muy feliz pues nunca se imagino que esas palabras salieran de la boca de su sebas-chan, trato todo el día en apurarse en su trabajo y consiguió por primera vez en un año salir temprano, cuando apenas salió se dirigió a la mansión phantomhive, cuando llego entro por la ventana de la recamara de Sebastián pues ya sabía bien donde era exactamente

-hola ya llegue

-que bueno iniciemos con lo que quise hacer desde hace mucho tiempo

Sebastian empezó a quitarle la ropa al pelirrojo, para que después cuando al fin termino de desvestirlo empezó con el mismo pero la ropa se la quitaba sensualmente haciendo que las mejillas del pelirrojo se tornaran del mismo tono de su cabellera, después tomo al pelirrojo y lo coloco para envestirlo sin preparación, la entrada del pelirrojo empezó a sangrar pero eso no le importo pues tenía a su sebas con él, estuvieron así por horas hasta que dieron las doce de la noche y grell regreso a casa

Pasaron los meses, grell y Sebastián se veían todas las noches como siempre pero ya querían estar todo el tiempo juntos así que un día grell estaba en su oficina apurándose con el trabajo hasta que escucho unos golpeteos en la ventana, era Sebastián que lo estaba visitando en la oficina, grell abrió la ventana dándole paso a su oficina, se encerraron en el armario de escobas. Ronald necesitaba la firma de su rojo jefe y fue a la oficina de este pero cuando llego a la puerta de la oficina pudo detectar el aroma a demonio así que fue de inmediato a tocar las alarmas, unos guardias corrieron a la oficina de grell, cuando entraron no vieron nada pero después de unos segundos escucharon sonidos en el armario así que abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba la pareja con toda la ropa fuera, Sebastián pudo escapar pero grell no así que lo encerraron por traición, Ronald aviso a will de lo sucedido y fue a delegar por el pelirrojo aunque le doliera la razón de porque fue encerrado

-grell ya puedes salir eres libre-dijo abriendo la celda del pelirrojo

-gracias will por eso te quiero mucho-dijo abrazándolo y robándole un beso

-ve con él y ya no sigas por favor porque tu cada día me destrozas mas

-pero will

-no ya sal de mi vida

-bueno gracias por liberarme

Grell fue a buscar a su demonio pero no lo encontraba así que se asomo por todas las recamaras de la mansión y una imagen le rompió el corazón, era su amado demonio revolcándose con el mocoso, grell comenzó a romper en lagrimas y volvió a su reino

Grell estaba muy desilusionado pues andaba solo y con el corazón hecho pedazos pero después sonó el timbre, grell se levanto después de un rato y abrió la puerta y el que había llamado la puerta era William con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, grell se lanzo a will provocando que los dos cayeran

-will has vuelto, todo fue un error prometo ya no ser coqueto te lo prometo

-si grell y prometo ya no ser tan celoso

-te amo will-dijo dándole un beso apasionado

-yo también grell y ya nunca más me dejes

-si lo prometo

FIN


End file.
